I Want My Revenge
by Poison's Ivy
Summary: As Zuko stood on his ship, his uncle came up to him and asked, Prince Zuko? What's wrong? She made a mockery of me uncle. A peasant girl beat me in battle. I want my revenge on that girl, Katara. Zutara.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, the Last Airbender. **

**Zuko's ship:**

As Zuko stood on the edge of his ship with his hands folded behind his back, and a stern look upon his face, his uncle, the retired General Iroh, came up to him. "Prince Zuko, you seem tense. Is there anything troubling your mind?" Zuko did not answer, for he was remembering a time he had been beaten by a peasant girl. The moon glistened on the ocean waters, but Zuko didn't notice. He was remembering a time when he was not expecting to meet a powerful master of waterbending, but was expecting a rookie water bender. He remembered how she had him trapped in ice, and he was defenseless. Even though he had beaten her, he still couldn't get the facts into his head. She had beaten him, twice to say in the least, and he wouldn't forget it.

"Prince Zuko?"

His uncle's voice had woken him up, and he turned sideways to meet his face. "Thinking about the Avatar, correct?"

Zuko let out a sigh, and then said something that would shock his uncle, "No."

"Well, there's a first time for everything. Maybe some tea will calm you down."

"I don't want any tea uncle! I want to find her!"

Zuko's uncle unserstood what he meant. Zuko had told him what had happened, but he knew fully well that Zuko might have feelings for the girl, even if he did not know it.

"Prince Zuko! We spotted the Avatar heading for that nearby island ahead!" said one of the firebenders on the ship.

"Good. Follow he- him." Zuko said. 'I see. Zuko corrected himself before he said her', thought Uncle Iroh.

"We will find her Prince Zuko."

"Of course we will! She made a mockery of me uncle! A simple peasant girl had beaten me in battle! I will not let her get away with it! I want my revenge on that girl! I want my revenge on Katara!"

**Please review.**


	2. They Finally Meet

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, the Last Airbender.**

"Aang! Are we there yet?" Sokka was complaining, as usual. He was hungry, even though he had eaten an hour ago.

"Almost Sokka!"

"Well hurry up! I'm hungry!"

Katara wasn't listening to any of this nonsense, for she was staring into the calm ocean waters below her. The sound of waves could lull her to sleep. She took her hand out, and started to make small waves in the water with her water bending skills.

"Katara! Hey Katara!" Katara looked up to see Aang's face.

"What dreamland were you in? I've been calling you for the past five minutes!"

"Oh, sorry. What did you say?"

"We're here! Sokka and I are gonna go the that market we saw earlier."

"Oh, all right. I'll set up." She said while getting off of Appa. "Make sure you don't get caught."

"We will! Bye!"

**An hour or so later:**

Katara was finished setting up, and by now, she wasn't feeling so tired. She was always a light sleeper, for whenever the moon was up, so was she.

"Katara, we're back!"

"I'm hungry and sleepy."

"We know Sokka. It's not new news anymore." Katara said.

Sokka just moped.

"Hey Aang, don't forget. In the morning, I'll teach you how to become a master water bender, like I am."

"How could I forget?" He asked excitedly, but then he yawned. "But I think I'll get some sleep first. Good night." Sokka was already sleeping, and sonn, so was Aang, but Katara wasn't.

'Maybe a walk will help me sleep.' She thought, as she walked into a nearby forest.

It took a while, but soon she was on the other side of the island. What she saw surprised her, scared her, and made her put her guard up. It was Prince Zuko's ship.

"Finally, I've found you. You've saved me a lot of trouble."

Katara gasped. That voice, it could only belong to one person…

She turned around to see Prince Zuko.

**Please review. This was two chapters in a row; don't expect an update until maybe tomorrow or later. I have a life too you know. **


	3. The Fight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, the Last Airbender.**

**Note: Okay, I admit it, it was faster that I said it would be, I must've been bluffing. (No, not really. I just didn't want to lose my hope with this story.)**

"What do you want Zuko?" Katara asked, while preparing a water whip.

"It's Prince Zuko to you, you peasant." He said, while he created a ball of fire with his hands.

"Is that all you can think about? Your stupid royalty? When you don't even deserve it?"

"Shut up girl! You're just jealous!" He threw the fire towards her as she countered with a wall made of water. She threw shards of ice towards him, but he moved and threw fire shaped like lightning. Katara flung water balls towards his fire, causing an explosion.

"You never answered my question Zuko. What do you want?" Katara said angrily.

"I want my revenge!" He threw another attack with fire and it surrounded Katara, like a circle shaped wall.

"What? What are you talking about?" She asked confused, but then it hit her.

"You mocked me. A peasant from the South Pole had beaten me! Prince Zuko losing to a waterbending master might sound a little embarrassing, but to lose to a rookie! It is not acceptable!"

"I am a master of water bending, thank you. Deal with it!"

"Uh!" cried Zuko, clearly annoyed. He flung more fire at Katara's circle-like wall of fire surrounding her. Katara looked at her "cage". As she tried to get water from the ocean beside her to put out the fire, Zuko added even more fire, adding to the wall, which now looked like a tower made of fire.

Katara was getting hotter by the second, and she was getting worried.

Zuko smiled in triumph, and went back to leave, but a couple of things he wasn't expecting stopped him.

Okay, you all might be like "it's so short!" but it was longer on paper (and I write tiny). And, it's three chapters in one day, right?

Please, please, review. I want to be polite.


	4. The Distraction

**Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, the Last Airbender. And from now on, I'll stop writing this. **

**Oh, in my last note, I said three chapters in one day, that was three chapters in two days. Sorry.**

**Last time:**

Zuko smiled in triumph, and went back to leave, but a couple of things he wasn't expecting stopped him.

**Present:**

In front of Zuko stood Aang and Sokka. "Let my sister go you fiend!" cried Sokka.

"Yea! What he said!" Aang said.

Behind him, he heard water spurting. He turned to see water spurting from the ground, and as soon as the fire was gone, he saw Katara walking through it. He growled.

He looked all around him. 'Well, the peasant boy will be easy to take care of. Maybe if I can attack him, they'll be distracted.' He thought. He sent some balls of fire in Sokka's direction, and then did the same with Aang who was busy trying to help Sokka. He turned, and was sent back because water had splashed him. He growled, and then sent fire spikes and Katara sent ice spikes, and that had caused another explosion. Zuko took this opportunity and left, hoping to come back when the sun was up, for Katara was stronger when the moon was shining.

As soon as the explosion cleared, Katara saw no sign of Zuko. She went towards Aang and Sokka. "Are you two okay?" she asked.

"Yea, we're fine."

"Speak for yourself! I almost got burned!"

"But you didn't, so why are you complaining?"

"Well, you could've come faster!"

"Fine, since you don't appreciate my help…"

"Fine! I can take care of myself! I don't need magic to help me!" Sokka said, as crossed his arms and looked away.

Aang and Katara smirked. Then Aang called out to Sokka and said, "Sokka, watch out! Zuko's back!"

Then Sokka went screaming behind Aang and said, "Where?"

Katara and Aang laughed so hard it was hard to breathe.

"Oh yea… sure! Make fun of me!"

It was morning. Aang came up to Katara and asked her, "Why did Zuko attack you last night?"

Katara sighed, "He wanted revenge for me beating him twice. He may not know it, but Sokka and Zuko share a similarity."

"Really? What?"

"They're both sore losers."

Aang laughed, and Katara smiled. Then her face turned grim. "But there's a good chance he'll come back. But he won't make the same mistake twice."

Aang was confused. "What?"

"See, I'm stronger in the nighttime because of the moon. But Zuko is stronger during the day, when the sun is up. So he'll most likely come during the daytime. And he'll try and catch me off guard."

"Wow, that stinks. I mean, you're going to have to be careful all the time. Good luck."

"Thanks Aang."

**With Prince Zuko:**

Zuko was training. It was a good way to let his temper cool off. He was outnumbered, but usually he could take that. Why didn't he take them on this time?

What confused him even more was that he felt bad when he left Katara in the tower of fire. Guilty even.

'I can't be falling for her, can I?' he thought.

'No! I cannot fall for the enemy! I will not fall for a peasant! I will not fall for a peasant from the water tribe!' he thought in anger.

Too bad Zuko didn't realize that he already had fallen for her.

**Please review.**


	5. I Want You

**Disclaimer: Look at first chapter.**

The sun was slowly rising, breaking the night apart, and it dawned on Katara that today was frightening. In fact, every day was frightening. At least, whenever the sun was up.

She got up, washed herself, and went to practice her water bending. She needed to be on alert 24/7. Who knew when Zuko could pop out of nowhere? She filled her canteen with the cool, refreshing water of the river. Her eyes traveled across the stream, noticing little animals wandering here and there.

She sighed; there was nothing she _could_ do, except practice her already perfect water bending skills and wait with absolutely _no _anticipation.

This was going to be fun…

She was afraid; there was no doubt about that. It was obvious Zuko was her match; what could she do except fight him?

She groaned; she did not like being afraid. She sat down on the soft green grass, her hands semi-consciously waving in the water.

It was a drag, waiting. She closed her eyes, imagining… happy things. Such as the time Sokka somehow managed to receive two fishhooks in his thumb. Or the time when-

There was a noise. Katara was sure of it. She looked around. It was as if something fast was moving, making noises in the wind.

Times like this made her wish Aang was here.

Of course, she was perfectly capable of handling herself, being a master of water bending; there was no doubt about that. But it was nice to have company, someone who watched your back in battle.

'_Does Zuko ever feel this way? The only person he has is his uncle. Is that enough?'_ she thought. Her thoughts were silenced when she heard the fast noise once more. She readied herself by making a water whip. Her eyes perceived the images in front of her; no one was there.

Still, she stayed on alert. There was no telling what could happen if you weren't.

But it happened so quickly. A hand went around her mouth, preventing her from speaking. Another hand grabbed her wrists so she couldn't bend. She was stuck, and she knew it.

"I suggest you stop struggling; there's no point in it." A voice hissed in her ear.

Katara's eyes widened; she knew only one voice like that. It could only belong to one person.

Zuko.

He smirked; he caught her this time. There was no escaping.

She shivered as he talking against her. His breath was on her neck, and she did not dare look at him.

"I still want the Avatar, but I want you more."

She tried escaping, even while knowing there was no point. He was stronger than her, and he had the upper hand.

He did the unexpected.

He kissed her neck.

Katara was in shock. She wanted to yell at him, anything, to stop his kisses.

He hit her on a pressure point in her neck, and she collapsed.

He smirked as he saw her helpless body. But something told him not to take her, or even to destroy her.

'_Why can't I kill her?'_

He only needed her in shock, so he could easily render her unconscious. Kissing was one way to do that.

Of course, there were other ways, he knew.

He just didn't pay attention to them.

**Please review.**


	6. A Collection Of Kisses

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**A thank you goes to winry-13 for helping me with ideas.

* * *

**

'_Ouch, my head'_ Katara thought as she held her head while waking towards the rising moon, it's light shimmering against the calm ocean waves. Her neck was throbbing as well, proving to be confusing for the young waterbender.

Her eyes widened as she reminisced the previous, one-sided battle that took place before she was rendered unconscious. _'Zuko'_ she thought. She stood up in anger, remembering the fact that he kissed her neck, like lovers would. She blushed as she also recalled how she had secretly enjoyed it, and if he weren't the enemy, she would probably fall for him.

'_Katara, stop thinking like this'_ she told herself, as she stood up and headed back for camp. They should be preparing to leave soon, she told herself. Yea, that's right. They would leave and Zuko would once again be on their trail…

'_Why do my thoughts always lead back to him?'_ she asked herself in frustration. She washed her face with the cool icy water, and left for her camp.

* * *

Katara was afraid.

Not only for herself, but also for her brother and for Aang, even Appa and Momo were missing when she appeared back in camp.

Everything was gone.

It looked rushed, as if they _wanted_ to leave Katara here. _'No, they wouldn't do that_' She reassured herself. She walked around the area where their camp was held.

She found one of her belongings.

It was a brush, with intricate design on the back, and it was on the floor, covered in mud and soot. She looked behind a few trees when she saw a bit of smoke.

Her belongings, not all of them, were also covered in soot, and on the ground was a note. The fire belonged to the fire made to keep herself and her friends warm, but it was weakening. Katara hesitantly read the note , as if she knew what was going to be written on it.

_**Dear Katara,**_

_**Sorry to have left without notice, but Zuko took Sokka, and I had to get him. Momo is with me, so is Appa. Your stuff is still there, so you can keep in charge of whatever items we left behind so animals won't get them. I have a feeling Zuko wants to talk to you. I'm not sure when I'll be back.**_

_**Signed, Aang**_

Katara held a hand to her mouth, to silence the gasp that was sure to come out. Her brother was kidnapped, and Aang was gone, meaning, she was alone.

There was no doubt in her mind Zuko would come back to fight her.

"Some friends you have. Looks like they left you." Katara's eyes widened as she looked behind her. Of course, there stood a smirking Zuko, his back leaning on a tree, and his arms were crossed. One leg was leaning onto the tree as well.

"Where is Sokka?" she asked, no shouted, angrily to the banished firebender. Zuko shrugged.

"You mean that bumbling buffoon you call a brother?" he asked lazily. Katara decided not to comment on that.

"Where is he?"

Zuko plainly ignored her as he walked closer to the girl, who had an ice whip ready.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk, do you really think that would stop me?" he said as he ran fast, so quickly that Katara didn't notice him until he stood behind her, bending her arm in order for to let go of the liquid whip. Unfortunately for her, she did, and Zuko prepared a fireball from his hand and held it to her face.

"I'm sure you want a scar like mine, don't you _Katara_", he stated hissing her name, which she did not realize _how_ he had gotten it in the first place.

"Let me go." She said struggling. He, of course, did not listen to the cries coming from the waterbender and he only brought his own face closer to hers, releasing the fireball onto an unknown tree.

"I know you enjoyed that first kiss placed on you neck." He whispered in her ear, as Katara shivered. He only smirked as squirmed. "Let me add to the collection." He said as he placed more and more kisses down her smooth neck, her struggling only arousing Zuko more.

Zuko stopped to bite down on the girl's neck, near the collar of her shirt, just to be nice. The last thing he needed was her brother gaining up on him. When he moved, a hickey could be seen forming on the angry girl's neck. She refused to give him satisfaction, anytime, and anywhere.

"Aw… the weakling won't say anything." He stated. Katara let out a battle cry to try and form another water whip, or an ice whip to hit hard, so he could get off, no matter how much she liked the attention and the kisses.

"Now, now, no need to be a bad girl." He said, and released Katara only slightly so that she could turn around, which she did, and he caught her in the movement before she could escape. Katara only then noticed how close their faces were, their noses basically touching, and she tried leaning her head back, only to have Zuko kiss her straight on the lips.

Her lips were shut tightly, and Zuko could not have that. He licked her lower lip so she would open up, but it took a while, so Zuko squeezed her arm, leaving Katara to gasp, which gave Zuko the chance to enter his tongue into her mouth. His forceful tongue battled her shy tongue for dominance.

'_This is wrong'_ Katara thought, but her body would not listen as she was brought even_ closer_ to the firebender. Semi-consciously, her hands were able to reach his neck, and she held on tightly as Zuko moved from her mouth down to her neck, licking her collarbone as Katara gave out a soft moan. He bit her neck twice, leaving two hickeys, something that would bother Katara in the future.

Zuko soon let go of her, yet Katara held on, tired and panting from the experience. It was only then that Katara realized what they were _doing_, and she moved from him, her back facing him.

"What do you think you were doing?" she yelled out to him, still not facing his cocky grin. He came closer to her silently and wrapped his arms around her petite waist, as Katara stiffened from the touch.

He brought his mouth to her ear once more, and bit the top of her ear, while Katara bit her lip in order to stop the moan that was threatening to come out. "I know you liked that… don't you dare deny it." And with that, he disappeared like magic. Katara turned around in order to try and find him, but it was useless.

"How dare that firebending, arrogant pretty boy try and kidnap me!" Katara turned to find her brother. She immediately covered her neck, and ran towards him to give him a hug.

"There you are!" she said in happiness, forgetting the incident.

"Yea, Zuko took Sokka somewhere, I had to find him. Sorry we left you alone. Zuko didn't come, did he?" Aang added.

"No", Katara stated, not bothering to tell them Zuko was indeed here, only a few moments ago.

* * *

**Three pages long, sorry for the wait.**

**Please review.**


End file.
